The approaches described in this section could be pursued, but are not necessarily approaches that have previously been conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated, it should not be assumed that any of the approaches described in this section qualify as prior art merely by virtue of their inclusion in this section.
As unmanned vehicles become more prevalent, maintaining security of these devices is a concern, as is managing compliance with regulatory schemes. As these vehicles are generally remotely controlled, traditional approaches to wireless security for unmanned vehicle operations attempt to secure the communications using software alone. As such, unmanned vehicles are vulnerable to a software attack, such as by a hacker. Embodiments of the present disclosure provide for secure wireless monitoring and control of an unmanned vehicle.